Piss Cakehole
Piss Cakehole is a TF2 Monster created by YouTube user JT90INTHEHOUSE. The character, like Ass Pancakes and SoupCock Porkpie, is a spoof of Painis Cupcake. Appearance Piss Cakehole is a RED Sniper. He only smiles big when he is about to carve his victim, giving out a slight evil laugh. He makes this stabstabstabstabstabstabstabstab noise every time when he moves to his victim. In rage mode, he turns into a glowing green colored Sniper, with partially yellow eyes and a big smile. Behavior And Personality For a living, he scents his victims that stands closer to him, and he goes after the closest man he scents for carving. Once he arrives to his victim, he gives out his name and says that he will carve the victim, by brutally cutting the flesh of the victim until all of the skin is off the body. Before carving his victim, he gives out a slight evil laugh with a creepy smile on his face, wielding his weapon (It's mostly the Medic's Bonesaw as his default weapon, he only uses different weapons in his rage form), pushes his victim at first and then he carves his victim's flesh off. When angry, he will go into his rage mode, by giving out the same smile and laughs hysterically at his victim and then lunges to the victim and finishes off. His personality is unknown, he may have a personality, but an insane one. He sometimes get angry when someone interrupts him when some other TF2 freak wants the victim he also wants too. It is also another way he could get into rage mode. He also might be an extremely sensitive person, if he gets offended by something, he will instantly carve his victim. Powers and Abilities His known abilities is to scent his victims from far distances, before meeting up with his victim, he smells anybody who is the closest one yet. When successful, he instantly heads to his victim. He also can lure his weapon to him when he loses his signature weapon. Like Painis Cupcake, he has rapid ground slide and enhanced durability. When angry, he reveals his rage form. He can summon different weapons such as a kitana, axe, guns, razors, etc. he uses his weapons when he finally, prepares to carve his victim. He lunges like a speed of a bullet to his victim and can successfully carve his victim in the last minuet. His rage mode turns off after he finishes off a couple more victims or when somebody interrupts his attack. He is also skillful to acrobats. He can use his telekinesis power only when to lure his weapon to him whenever he loses it. Faults and Weaknesses His only known weakness is trigger_hurt, it's very affective to him, even in his rage form. He has severe drowsiness, after only two victims are finished off, he heads back to his resting place to sleep, if anybody interrupts his slumber, hurts his inner-body like a heart attack He is clumsy. Every time he moves, he partially doesn't know where he is going, so he accidentally hit things such as objects, walls, etc. Notable Videos *Piss Cakehole Carves Someone *Piss Cakehole's Encounter with Painis Cupcake *Piss Cakehole coming against DoomSpy Category:Blade Users Category:Butchers Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:RED Team Category:Snipers Category:Berserkers Category:Enthusiasts